


Strength

by mcmwac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmwac/pseuds/mcmwac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily comes to terms with the present.. and her future. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength

Shivering, I wrap my arms around my cold body. Controlling my breathing was proving to be a more treacherous endeavour than I expected.

How am I supposed to do this? Fight for me, for my friends, my husband, my sweet Harry, for the greater good? I can't do this; I can't have this on my shoulders. Why did I think I was strong enough to handle the stress that comes with doing the right thing? I'm not. I should've ran when no one was looking, lived like a muggle like Petunia always wanted me to.

I open my eyes when I hear a small noise to my right. I hadn't realized I had ended up in the nursery, but here I was, curled into the fetal position in the corner of the room. Harry making small squeaks in his sleep. I hope he's having good dreams, unlike me lately.

I know I need to do this, need to be there for everyone, fight for everyone; but who's fighting for me?

I mentally slap myself, Lily Potter, you are an idiot. How I could even think that no one is fighting for me proves that I'm scared. Of course James is fighting for me, always running off on secret missions for Dumbledore and the Order.

Calming myself down by taking long, deep breaths, I uncurl myself from my spot on the floor and shakily make my way to the side of the crib.

How could I ever be that selfish? I have everything in life that I need to be happy, a loving husband, and a beautiful baby boy. Looking down at Harry sleeping peacefully, I allow myself to smile for the first time all day.

Harry needs me, he has a purpose in life, memories to make, knowledge to gain.

I'll make sure Harry lives that life, whatever it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
